


heaven can't help me now

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve, established olicity, just wrote this right now, really really short, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not even midnight yet, but they've already kissed. happy new year indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven can't help me now

**Author's Note:**

> really really short thing i wrote just right now. unbeta'd. happy new year, i hope you guys have a great 2015 :)
> 
> title from taylor swift's wildest dreams.

It was a little after 6 PM at the foundry, Oliver and Felicity were done tidying the place up before Oliver for the New Year's Eve party in the Queen mansion. 

"Hey Felicity, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess? I mean, well, if I'm invited then I'd love to come with you there. I mean, I wouldn't mind going by myself. Either's fine," she replied. 

"Definitely. It's in exactly... 27 minutes," Oliver said, looking at his watch. 

"27? I don't have time to get ready, and a lot of people--"

"Felicity, you look fine. Let's go."

Felicity sighed in exasperation as she took the hand that Oliver offered. Before they even reached the stairs, Oliver stopped in his tracks. "Who hung up mistletoe here?"

"What?"

"Mistletoe. It's... Right above us," he muttered, evidently fake anger in his voice. 

Felicity laughed nervously, and said, "It's fine, Oliver, Christmas is over and I don't exactly do that... mistletoe thing."

Oliver didn't respond, staring at her like a lost puppy wanting affection. 

"Save it for midnight, Oliver."

"We're running late, Oliver, don't you think this can wait?"

"We can watch the ball drop on the TV, if you'd like."

After a few more statements, Felicity knew he wouldn't budge. 

_I guess I'm getting a kiss earlier than I thought. Damn you, Oliver Queen,_ Felicity said to herself. 

"Fine. Just kiss me."

(They had one more moment that night, when it struck 12. But this time, everyone else was watching them.)


End file.
